The present invention relates generally to radio communication devices, and more particularly to auxiliary audio devices for radio communication devices.
Consumer markets continue to request smaller portable electronic devices that have greater functional features. Examples of such devices include cellular telephones, two-way radiotelephones, broadcast radio receivers (i.e., Walkman(copyright)), compact disc players, MP3 players, and computer devices to name but a few. Along with these features, consumers also desire a privacy mode of operation for listening to some of the previously listed audio sources or to provide hands-off operation. Typically, this has meant that a consumer had a wired headset or earbuds that can be connected to a headphone jack of the particular device carrying the source audio.
With the advent of wireless host devices such as cellular phones, the technology is emerging to provide a wireless receiver connection to a headset or earpiece. However, in order to make such wireless receiver comfortable to use, it must also be small and lightweight. Wired devices have met this criterion by only requiring a transducer in the headset or earbud, which is power through the wired by the host device. However, wireless receivers typically require a receiver front end with selection and gain stages, filtering, heterodyne circuits including mixers and local oscillators, audio amplification, and a power source, in addition to the transducer. This can be difficult to miniaturize, not to mention the added costs of these components, and the problem of battery life.
Accordingly, there is a need for a wireless receiver and speaker apparatus that provides an easy-to-use privacy mode of operation. It would also be an advantage to provide a miniaturized receiver with low cost and low power drain. It is also desired to provide an easy way for wireless earbuds to discriminate left and right channel audio information.